maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
R. O. B. The Robot/russgamemaster
Bio R.O.B. (short for Robotic Operating Buddy), also called the Famicom Robot in Japan, was an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), intended to disguise it as a toy, rather than a video game, due to toy stores' avoidance of video games after the Video Game Crash of 1983. R.O.B. was originally advertised as a toy in order to get toy stores in order to alleviate retail fears following the video game crash of 1983. R.O.B. was compatible with two games, Gyromite and Stack-Up, and although the player didn't necessarily need R.O.B. to play the games, it still remained a key figure in Nintendo's attempt to keep the video games industry alive. Although R.O.B.'s time has passed, his legacy lives on, as he was named the fifth in GameSpy's top twenty five smartest moves in gaming history. On the downside, ScrewAttack called R.O.B. the fifth-worst game peripheral ever, citing that it only moved up and down and side to side, was noisy and slow, was nearly impossible to put together by oneself, and specifically noted the lack of games you could play with R.O.B. R.O.B. appears as a playable character in Mario Kart DS. A treasure in the Pikmin 2 game was "Remembered Old Buddy", being R.O.B.'s head and having the initials R-O-B. In Kirby's Dreamland 3, there is a stage where Kirby must complete puzzles in various rooms to collect pieces of R.O.B. for Professor Hector, R.O.B.'s creator in Gyromite, so that R.O.B. can be rebuilt. Robotic-cranes designed in R.O.B.'s image can be seen in the F-Zero GX course "Port Town Aero Dive", which can also be seen in the Brawl stage of the same name. Also, R.O.B.'s legacy is also paid homage to in the Star Fox series where the Star Fox team's robotic helper, ROB 64, was named after R.O.B. Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks ignore defense and are guaranteed to crit. Passives Mechanical Body Flying Mindless Attacks L1 - Spinning Punches Unarmed Melee All Enemies 8 hits (all allies) Wind-Up - next attack deals 25% more damage (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Combo Setup - takes extra damage from next unarmed attack (enemy) Dizzy - accuracy recued by 25% L2 - Gyro Shot Ranged Slashing One Enemy 6 hits (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking (enemy) Shred - reduces defense. Counts as Bleed. (all allies) Fortified - defense increased by 25% L6 - Booster Burn Ranged Fire One Enemy 7 Hits (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (all allies) Agile - evasion increased by 25%. L9 - Optic Blast Ranged Energy One Enemy (Special) Combustible - always crits Burning targets (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploits Bleeds - does extra damage to bleeding enemies (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Aviary Bloodlust Fully Armed Hot Stuff Smasher Tin Men Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Animation Category:Flying characters Category:Tech Category:Non-Marvel Category:49 CP Category:Blasters